


Content

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Frederick deserves all the love, Frederick is happy, Frederick's s/o adores him, lil bit of a tummy kink, lil bit of an AU, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Frederick's S/O has been feeding him a lot, but for all the right reasons. Not that he minds...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, just something cute because Frederick deserved better than whatever Fuller sent his way. 
> 
> I'm just playing around with his character, so enjoy :)

She was baking a lot more than usual. And he noticed. He always noticed. 

‘Stress baking perhaps.’ He thought, but she was perfectly content. She had actually taken some time off from work, she was singing and she kissed his cheek every time she waltzed past him. 

He’d already eaten a batch of cookies, 3 giant vanilla muffins and 10 cupcakes, not to mention breakfast, lunch and supper. 

As she walked in, a plate in her hand, he both anticipated the delicious treats and loathed them. He’d eaten so much over the past week and he started to put on weight, he was even unable to button up one of two of his waistcoats. 

“Love, I don't think I can handle anymore baked goods.” he tried to tell her as gently as possible. She stopped short and seemed to look guilty. 

“If you didn't like them Frederick, you should have told me. I'm so sorry.” she turned on her heel and headed back into the kitchen. 

He put down the book he was reading and strode after her. She was empty handed and leaning against the marble counter staring out of the window. 

He placed a hand on her arm and pressed his body to hers. 

She felt his chest pressed against her back and she melted against him.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He murmured, rubbing her arms in comfort before fully wrapping his arms around her waist. 

“Are you mad at me?” she asked, refusing to look at him. 

He kissed her cheek and breathed a laugh.

“Of course not, is there a reason I would be?”

She sighed and turned to face him. 

“I… I’ve been feeding you a lot.” 

He laughed. 

“I’ve noticed, I've put on quite a bit of weight. I'm going to have to find the time to lose it.”

“NO!”

She was quick to negate his idea. 

He frowned, he didn't understand.

She moved away from him and refused to look at him. 

“I’ve been feeding you a lot on purpose. I wanted you to gain some weight. I… You look so handsome when you’re well fed...”

He was frozen in shock for a moment and as she went to leave the kitchen, he gently grabbed her and turned her to face him. 

“Why didn't you tell me before?”

She just shook her head, a blush on her cheeks.

“If you like it so much, I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” she finally looked at him. He smiled at her.

The rest of them night saw them lying together on the couch, she lay with her head on his stomach, occasionally placing light kisses on it and her fingertips tracing it softly. 

He would never admit it out loud but he enjoyed the way she rubbed his tummy.


End file.
